


A Little Slice of Heaven

by Mishapocalyptic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bakery, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Pie, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishapocalyptic/pseuds/Mishapocalyptic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(AU) The town of Lawrence, Kansas, only has one bakery worth going to, and that's A Little Slice of Heaven. Gabriel, the owner, has a college roommate who needs a job. When Dean Winchester comes in and meets Castiel, the strange new employee, Dean finds that he frequents the bakery almost as much as his own kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Slice of Heaven

A Little Slice of Heaven was the best bakery in Lawrence, Kansas. Run by a man named Gabriel Milton, the bakery had won over the heart of possibly the pickiest pie connoisseur in town. Dean Winchester. The young mechanic loved pie; it was his favourite food. He and Gabriel became good friends over the first year that A Little Slice of Heaven was open.

Dean walked into the bakery one Wednesday afternoon after his shift ended. He looked at the specials board: rhubarb pie. He smiled and licked his lips.

“Gabe?” called Dean. “Gabriel!” Dean approached the empty counter and tapped his hands on it.

“Coming!” an unfamiliar voice shouted. A young man ran up, brushing his hair out of his face. “Sorry. Hi.” He smiled. “How can I help you?”

“Hey,” Dean grinned. “I’d like the rhubarb pie and a cappuccino with a shot of the pumpkin vodka.”

“Should you be drinking?” the young man joked, ringing up the order anyway.

“I walk everywhere,” Dean answered, shrugging. “So what’s your name? I’ve never seen you here?”

“My name’s Castiel. I was Gabriel’s roommate in college until he went to culinary school. He offered me a job here so...” 

“Oh, cool.” Dean nodded absent-mindedly. Dean was distracted, noticing the bright blue of Castiel’s eyes.

“Here ya go,” Castiel said, passing a plate with a slice of pie and a coffee across the counter.

“Thanks, Cas,” Dean replied, handing the money across to Cas. “Keep the change.”

“What did you call me?” A ghost of a smile appeared on his face, as if he were amused by Dean’s accidental nickname.

“Uh.. I uh... I called you ‘Cas’. ‘Castiel’ is a mouthful.” Dean’s face reddened in embarrassment.

“It’s fine, really. Gabriel calls me ‘Cassie’ so ‘Cas’ is much better. Who are you?”

“Dean. My name is Dean Winchester. I’m one of Gabe’s regulars.” Dean laughs good-naturedly. “I’ll see you around, Cas.” Dean grabbed his coffee and pie and sat at a table near the back of the bakery. He sat and pulled out a book, reading while he ate.

“I don’t mean to intrude, but what are you reading?” Cas leaned across the counter and smiled.

“Huh?” Dean looked up, having been completely engrossed in his novel. “Oh. Well, it’s called Brighton Rock. It’s a gangster novel. I usually read dystopian type stuff, but this is really good.” Dean smiled before going back to reading. Cas couldn’t help but smile to himself.

“Cassie!” Gabe yelled from the back. “We’ve got an order for three dozen cupcakes and I need your help!” Cas sighed before going into the kitchen.

 

***** ***** *****

 

The next day, Dean came in later. Castiel had waited all day for Dean to come in, and his shift was nearing its end when Dean walked through the door.

“Well, heya, Cas!” Dean greeted, smiling widely. He came up to the counter.

“Before you order, Gabe set out the special for you and I made coffee. I just want to know which amaretto you want.” Cas smiled charmingly.

“Wow... I’m impressed. I’ll go with the pomegranate today.” He pulled out his wallet and set the money on the counter while Cas gathered his things.

“Here we are. Pomegranate coffee and apple pie. You know, I’m surprised. You don’t seem like the kind of guy who would be adventurous in your liquor,” Cas said.

“Liquor is liquor. It’s all good, Cas.” Dean smiled. “I’m really not too picky with it. Plus, fruit flavoured liquor tastes better with pie.”

“True. Why are you so much later today than you were yesterday?” Cas asked before he could shut his mouth.

“I had a different shift at the shop. Why do you ask?” Dean smirked. “Did you miss me?”

“I- No. No, I didn’t miss you. I just figured you came in at the same time everyday because Gabriel already a piece set out for you.” Cas blushed profusely.

“Gabriel knows my schedule. He knew I’d be in later today.”

“Oh.” Cas looked down.

“I’ll see you around, Cas.” Dean grabbed his coffee and pie, which Gabe had said needed to be packed to go, and he left the bakery. Dean smiled to himself as he walked home from the bakery. 

 

***** ***** *****

 

All evening, Dean couldn’t concentrate. He was too caught up in Cas. The guy was gorgeous, with his bright blue eyes, and messy dark hair, and that stupid smile that made Dean crazy. Gabriel had told Dean about him. Of course he had, but Dean had played dumb, thinking that Gabe wouldn’t know his type if it smacked him on the nose. Gabriel had done well though, because Dean just wanted to go back to the bakery first in the morning.

And he did. Dean came in early week after week, sometimes coming in after his shift for a second time. Dean came in practically beaming one day, whistling happily. Cas smiled at him.

“Good morning!” Cas greeted. “Are you whistling ‘Immigrant Song’?” Cas tilted his head adorably.

“Yeah.” Dean was pleasantly surprised. “You like Zeppelin?” Cas nodded. “Dude! That’s awesome. You have great taste.”

“Well, thank you. What’ll you have today?” Cas’s smile brightened, and Dean couldn’t help but notice how it dazzled. Dean didn’t mean to say what he said next, but he blurted it out before he thought about it.

“You.” He blanched, realising his error. He stammered but couldn’t form a sentence.

“W-what?” Cas managed, eyes wide and innocent.

“I... Do you wanna go out sometime?” Dean bit his lip and wrung his hands.

“I’d like that,” replied Cas, smiling softly.

“Really?” Dean looked up and grinned. “Awesome!”

“Did you want any food?” Cas asked.

“No. I’m good. My morning started out wonderfully. I don’t need anything.” Dean grabs a napkin and a pen and writes out his phone number. “Call me when your shift ends and I’ll come pick you up. We can figure out where we wanna go then.”

“Alright.” Cas ripped part of the napkin off and wrote down his number before pushing it into Dean’s hand.

“I’ll see ya later, Cas.” Dean leaned across the counter and kissed Cas’s cheek before smiling and walking out the door. Gabriel smirked from where he leaned on the door frame of the kitchen.

“I wondered when he’d do that,” Gabe said, startling Cas a little from where he was staring dreamily after Dean.

“Yeah, me too,” Cas agreed, turning to Gabe. “Don’t you have cupcakes to make?” Gabriel laughed, his shoulders shaking, and he went back into the kitchen to prepare for the day.

 

***** ***** *****

 

Several months later, Gabriel gave Cas a key to the store. Cas worked there for two more years before Gabriel’s first time coming in late.

“What smells so good?” Gabriel asked, sniffing the air.

“It’s Dean’s birthday!” Cas yelled from the back.

“And you’re baking him a cake?” Cas stuck his head out from the kitchen, hair tousled and shirt lightly dusted in flour.

“Of course not! I’m making pie. I used rum in the crust and I mixed a little into the filling, too.”

“Holy shit, Cas. Where’d you learn that?” Gabriel came in and looked at the golden dough filling the pie pan.

“I can’t reveal that, now can I?” Cas smirked.

“You’ve been spending too much time with Dean,” chuckled Gabriel. “However, I think he’ll love it.”

“I hope so. He’s turning 28. He’s starting to freak out because he’s close to 30,” Cas laughed.

“What?! You and I are 30! He can’t complain!”

“I told him that... But he won’t listen.” Castiel shrugged. “It’ll be fine.”

“Whatever you say. What are you two gonna do for his birthday?”

“We’re going to hang out this afternoon and then have dinner. And, you know... A few other things... That I don’t need to tell you about.” Gabriel laughed.

“I don’t wanna know.” Gabriel started to prepare the sweets for the day while Cas finished Dean’s pie.

Dean arrived around lunch, smiling and sauntering in.

“Cas, are you ready?” he called.

“Coming!” Cas rushed out of the kitchen, carrying his pie precariously in his hands. “Here. Happy birthday, Dean.”

“Did you make this? It smells delicious. Don’t tell me Gabe made it.”

“No, I made it. Shall we go?” Cas smiled shyly.

“Yeah. Let’s go.” They left, going to the home that they’d bought together recently. They spent the day watching movies and cuddling, among other things. At dinner, Cas allowed Dean to finally eat his pie. “Do you want some whiskey, Cas?”

“Sure, Dean.” He smiled up at Dean as Dean poured his glass.

“Cas, I need to tell you something.” Cas worried his lip. “I love you. You know that. These past two years have been the best of my life, and I don’t think I could ever live without you now that I know what it’s like to live with you. I know this honestly sounds kind of lame. I watched a bunch of movies to get this right but I don’t think I’m doing it right. The point is: I want you to be mine forever, and if you say yes, it’ll be the best birthday present ever. Cas, will you marry me?” Dean bit his lip and pulled out a ring from his pocket.

“Yes.”


End file.
